1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuel tank heaters, and more particularly, to a fuel tank heater immersed into the tank and fuel to prevent coagulation, gelling and/or freezing of the fuel therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The difficulty of starting cars, trucks, and other motor vehicles on cold mornings is a common problem encountered daily for those that live in colder, northern climates. Vehicles that require diesel fuel for power are also susceptible to the fuel turning to a semi-solid state or gelling. Many diesel powered cold weather vehicles are equipped with block heaters, which keep the engine oil warm and thus allow for easier starting. However, this does nothing for the fuel tank, which is located away from the engine. If the fuel has gelled in the fuel tank, it will not go to the engine, no matter how warm it is. This difficulty is often the cause of long delays, which not only wastes time, but also affects productivity and costs in the case of business users who suffer delays. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which diesel fuel tanks on trucks and similar vehicles can be kept warm to facilitate easy starting in cold weather climates.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,187, issued in the name of Hurner, discloses a vibration resistant heat exchanger for preheating viscous fuels;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,850, issued in the name of Connor et al., discloses a mechanism for heating diesel fuel including a heat exchange conduit, a portion of which is submerged or contained within a fuel tank;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,346, issued in the name of Lucht, discloses a device for heating diesel fuel;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,584, issued in the name of Davis, discloses a fuel tank heating system;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,005, issued in the name of Griffith, discloses a heater for diesel fuel contained in a fuel tank;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,910, issued in the name of Williams et al., discloses a heated thermal filter cover maintaining a fluid filter and fluid above a gelling temperature; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,523, issued in the name of Jones, Sr., discloses a tank heating apparatus for preventing coagulation or gelling of diesel fuel.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new ideas and enhancements for existing products in the areas of preventing freezing or gelling of fuel in a fuel tank.